gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Where Them Girls At
Where Them Girls At 'by ''David Guetta ft. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj is sung by Luke, Chuck, Charlotte, Abi and New Directions in Everything's New, Old, Different And The Same. Lyrics '''Luke: So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm bout to go in Then she said, I'm here with my friends She got me thinking, that's when I said Luke and Chuck with New Directions: Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Teddy: Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends You're the shit and I love that body You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the body President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it Blow the whistle for the hotties I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much 10 to one of me, I can handle that love Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz Holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush Abi: So many boys in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm bout to go in Then he said, I'm here with my friends He got me thinking, that's when I said Chuck: Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Chuck and Abi: So go get them, we can all be friends Charlotte: Baby baby two years ago I renewed my license Anyway why'd I start my verse like that Cause I can do it, you can suck on a ballsack No no I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that Just the other day mi go London, saw dat, kids down the street Paparazzi, all dat Hey hey what can I say? Day day day da-day day Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me This ain't football why the hell they tryna tackle me? Really, I pick dude at the bar like really, looking like he wanna good time like really Said he had a friend for my home girl Lillym Lilly, Lilly, Lilly Luke and Chuck with New Directions: Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends Charlotte with New Directions Girls backing: Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin' Chuck with New Directions: Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Luke with New Directions: So go get them, we can all be friends Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Three Category:Songs sung by Lucas Hamilton Category:Songs sung by Chuck Salvatore Category:Songs sung by Charlotte Scott Category:Songs sung by Abi Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions